Frozen: Dragon Fire
by Skystormrunner
Summary: Finished writing in my note book, will begin officially updating by March.


_**Frozen: Dragon Fire**_

_**By: Sky Stormrunner**_

_**Prologue**_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The most famous, or infamous to some *cough*-Weselton-*cough* others, was a just ruler of Arendelle, a person of great elegance and patience. She was respected far and wide as to never have lost her 'cool'… Except on that day. And who can blame her, when Dragon Fire rained down on her precious kingdom, and everything was burned to the ground..._

"Anna…" Elsa shook her head sadly, "You have got to be kidding me."

The Queen watched in barely hidden amusement as her younger sibling swung around upside-down, completely tangled in a banister.

"Heh, yeah," Anna said quickly, "can you get me down?"  
Elsa smirked, waving her hand and using her ice to cut the banister, ungraciously dumping Anna on the floor in a heap of tangled cloth and noise and hair.

"I swear, you are out to get me," Anna grumbled as she extricated herself from the tangle, and smiled at her sister, "Do you wanna tell a story?"

Elsa laughed as her sister again changed her catch-phrase, not 'do you want to build a snowman' or 'do you want to kidnap Olaf', but the teasing lilt to it was the same. Pulling her sister into her room, Elsa smiled as she began, "This is about the beginning of Arendelle, or at least what I found out between reading and the instructors we had. Mostly from reading, since the instructors were sort of useless. Ready? Ok…"

* * *

_**200 years before the events of Frozen…**_

The land of what would eventually become Arendelle was in full bloom. The birds were chirping, flowers sprouting with a change into spring, and the fauna was flourishing. It was picture perfect… Except for one tiny detail… Ok, one large, fire-breathing, detail.

You see, the tiny island in the center of the fjord was the home to the legendary Skjebne, dragon of fate. He was a masterful beast, covered head to toes in a glittering armor of countless ruby-red scales, with huge, leathery wings. A series of white spines lined his back, and his claws and teeth shone whiter than snow. Plus, he could breathe fire.

Still, this Skjebne had an enemy, who fought him for the little island and the fjord and mountains around it. His enemy was a beautiful white stallion, with a single, spiraled horn along its forehead. The humans would come to call it and its kind unicorns. That stallion fought Skjebne every year, and every year Skjebne, him, and neither could vanquish or destroy the other… Until now.

This year, Skjebne noticed a difference with the stallion. On its back rode a strange creature- it looked like a metal ape, which carried a sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Skjebne, Dragon of Fate, today will be you undoing!" the creature called out boldly, slashing the air with his weapon.

"Oh? And who challenges me," Skjebne asked contemptuously, for he could not believe such a tiny creature could even hurt him, "you, with your tiny weapons that would never pierce my armor of scales, or get past my scorching flames?"

The creature faltered for a second, then cried bravely, "I am a man, and with the help of this mighty steed, none shall oppose me!"

The white unicorn breathed a frosty breath, then nickered out, "I'm Eider, little human. It would be wise of you to respect me."

With a cautious nod, the man turned back to Skjebne… To find the dragon laughing in his face.

Skjebne laughed harder when he noticed the fury the little man went into when it noticed his laughing.

"You dare mock me?!" he screeched, brandishing his sword like it actually had a chance of magically breaking through the dragon's stone hard scales.

"No," Skjebne lied, snickering as he settled back to take a nap, "you are too weak to be mocked."

He was about to drift off to sleep, when he felt suddenly very cold. He knew why.

"EIDER!" Skjebne roared, whirling around to face the unicorn, whom had tried to freeze the dragon completely with its icy powers, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

With that, the knight and dragon went to battle. It was spectacular, and the knight fought valiantly, but alas it was not enough. As Skjebne swooped down for his kill, he…

_**STOP!**_

The dragon desperately veered, and managed to stop mere inches away from the knight's neck. His… Humid breath wafted over the knight as the man attempted to stop trembling.

_**Young knight… Who are you, and why do you disturb the peace of this valley?**_

All three bowed as an orb of pure light floated down from above, not missing that this was probably a divine being.

"Lord, I am Eril Delle. I am from the court of King Christian, but he is a greedy king who does not concern of the needs of his people," Eril paused, "I came here seeking a new home for the people of the court."

_**Then you may have it.**_

"WHAT!"

They all stared at Skjebne as the dragon furiously pounded the earth with his claws, "I have lived here my whole life, many centuries more than this hatchling."

The spirit flared a little brighter, turning a tinge red, but seemed thoughtful, before answering truthfully.

_**You are a dragon of Fate, and have bound your life to Lord Fate, and to object to me or any other divine would be to break your oath.**_

Skjebne snarled, his anger over-turning his logic.

"Never."

_**Then there is only one thing I can do. Eril, you will live here with the people, and dear Dragon… You will suffer a different fate, I'm afraid.**_

Before Skjebne could react, he was bound by ropes of light, and as he struggled furiously, the light began chanting. The world started to blacken, and he realized he was getting knocked out...

The light being turned to Eril even as Skjebne collapsed. It spoke quickly, and he was pale when it stopped. There was ice in his heart, put there from a mis-fired attack on Eider's part, and only true love could heal him...

* * *

Anna yawned sleepily as Elsa paused, chuckling as she rubbed her head playfully.

"So that's how Arendelle started? With a knight running away from an evil king and getting a crazy light to scare away the dragon? Then finding true love to thaw the ice in his heart?" the princess asked, lids already half-closed.

"Yeah. Father told me that my powers were probably from the ice in the knight's heart, that it was carried through the bloodline to me."

"So you got your powers from a unicorn? Cool." Anna murmured, before she started snoring on the Queen's shoulder. With a laugh, Elsa attempted to tuck her in, and smiled as she left to finish up some leftover paperwork. Looking back once more, she whispered, "Never change, Anna, never change."

XxX

**So what did you think? Make sure you leave a R-E-V-I-E-W.**

**Oh, plus, Contest!**

**Whoever makes the best name that I can call all of you wonderful reviewers/favorites/followers!**

**Bonus points if it relates to my writer name (Sky Storm Runner), and winner will receive 3 chapters in either Legend of Zelda or Frozen fic dedicated to them! (Another option is that I will make an Omake (for fun chapter) every once in a while for all my fics.)**

**Unlimited entries!**

**Bye- SSR**


End file.
